The proliferation of electronic devices, such as, for example, smartphones, tablets, personal computers and the like, has allowed for users to complete a wide range of tasks, thereby leading to widespread use and a daily dependence upon the electronic devices. This widespread use inherently causes the storage of significant amounts of data, particularly sensitive private information. The data is unlimited in its content, and may relate to the user or others, such as friends and/or colleagues of the user. The information may be obtained from several different sources, such as from the user, from the user's friends and/or colleagues, from 3rd party software, from cookies and the like. Alternatively, the information may be generated by the electronic device. The information may be stored on a storage medium, such as, for example, a device memory or a remote server, and may be accessed by applications. In some cases, the information may be accessed by an application without obtaining permission from the user. In other cases, the user may unwittingly grant permission to the information. As a result, an application may obtain information that the user does not intend to provide.
Typically, information is encrypted to stymie applications from accessing the information. However, a decryption key used to decrypt the information is typically stored on the electronic device. As a result, unauthorized applications have circumvented encryption by obtaining the key and decrypting the information on the device.